Talk:Ghostbusters
Doing screen cap gallerys for the 28 scenes? After much thought, I want a easier and less overly large project to work on, so the idea is to do the movie by scene instead of as one large thing. This way the focus can be easier. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Once again as I add more screen caps, and seeing that the page is getting quite huge, maybe moving screen caps to Chapter pages would work better. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:43, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Perhaps. Chapter pages may work better than making collapsible sections for each chapter in this gallery. Mrmichaelt 03:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok then, I'll do that in a few days. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:31, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll be removing most of the Gallery on the main page when all chapter pages are started. I think picking 20 reasonable images (other than the ones used in Plot section) for a recap to the movie is a fair amount. Anyone object? Also, that doesn't count those movie posters. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sounds like a good idea. Essentially the 20 would summarize the film. And also serving as the best remembered images would be a plus, too. Not sure if that'd be feasible. Mrmichaelt 07:40, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Mother Puss Bucket!!! Ok, which of you guys messed up the page for the First Movie? I'm just shocked somebody HAD THE BALLS TO INSULT ONE OF THE GREATEST MOVIES OF ALL TIME, ON WHICH THIS ENTIRE WIKI IS BASED ON!!! I mean, show a little respect! Dr. Raymond Stanz 23:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm coming for you, you (son of a) b*tch. :I appreciate the zeal, but let's not get too worked up and issue threats. The user has been dealt with and the articles restored. Mrmichaelt 06:49, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad to see the page is back to normal! Thanks guys! (: 11:40, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. Mrmichaelt 06:49, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Nothing personal, but I'm merging and cutting down the caps here. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Bill Walton Bill Walton was not in Ghostbusters. No where has there been a picture of it. You want this article back, give me proof. I have looked over the movie quite in depth and I'm sure he ain't there. Likely this was false information spread for laughs on Wikipedia and IMDb. If you don't got a time stamp, you don't have proof. Thank You. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Bill Walton was in Ghostbusters. He may be found at 1:39:45 in the movie, which is in the ending credits. He appears behind the interviewer's microphone in the background. Cutting away the fat of this page I think cutting down the number of characters on the front will make the page more standable, and pointing them to the scene section instead. Most bit parts don't need to be listed on the main page, since the scene page lists them too. Also, I think doing the same with equipment, may help too. Scene pages all need plots, and I doubt I'll do good at it, so I'm also asking for help on that. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Revamp 2015 :As much as I really don't want to focus on the chapter articles again, it has been apparent for some time that IDW and fans of that series and overall franchise care a great deal about every detail the films have. So... what do you want to change/add/update? :First off, I want the chapter pages even more used. More things will be moved there. I want more there and less on the two films themselves. On the chapter pages, the focus is on getting every location, character(One scene minors need to be listed, even if they lack a article), equipment(even stuff never actually used) and items. ...Items... and what do I mean by items... Anything seen in the scene not list able for something else. Most will not have articles. Many times they have been used as cameo things in IDW's comics, and therefore may already have a article. I want them rounded up and noted. Those doing the math at home... there are 28 Chapters + 28 Chapters, which means 56 Chapters total. This is not something to go blindly into, even if much of it has been done "sort of" already. Infact, I want to open the floor for more important things that need to be changed for the films articles. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:01, November 27, 2014 (UTC)